headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
Victoria Winters
| aliases = | continuity = Dark Shadows | image = | type = | gender = | base of operations = Collinwood, Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Elizabeth Collins Stoddard (mother) Dark Shadows: Return to Collinwood Paul Stoddard (possible father); Carolyn Stoddard (half-sister); Roger Collins (uncle); David Collins (cousin) | born = 1947 | died = 1797 | 1st appearance = Dark Shadows: 1 | actor = Alexandra Moltke; Betsy Durkin; Carolyn Groves }} Victoria Winters is a character featured in the 1960s ABC television series Dark Shadows. Originally played by Alexandra Moltke, she debuted in the very first episode and appeared in nearly every subsequent episode throughout the character's run on the series. In later episodes, when Moltke proved unavailable to play the part due to pregnancy, the role was given over to actress Betsy Durkin and again to Carolyn Groves. Alexandra Moltke played the character in 337 episodes of Dark Shadows. Betsy Durkin played her in 10 episodes and Carolyn Groves played her in 3. Victoria Winters has also been a prominent figure in the Dark Shadows series of novels written by Marilyn Ross. Biography Victoria Winters was born an orphan in New York in the year 1947. She was found at the Hammond Foundling Home with a note attached to her blanket which read, "Her name is Victoria. I cannot take care of her." As the baby was discovered in the dead of winter, the administrators of the foundling home gave her the last name Winters. Dark Shadows: 5 Growing up in the home, Vickie received a monthly stipend of fifty dollars. The money came in an envelope post marked Bangor, Maine with no return address. A new journey When she was an adult, Vicki received a job offer to come to Collinsport, Maine to work as a governess for the Collins family. Vicki always suspected that her family roots originated in Maine and so reluctantly took the job and traveled by train to Collinsport. There, she met the head of the Collins family household, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard. Elizabeth lived with her teenage daughter Carolyn Stoddard, her irascible brother Roger Collins and his troubled son David. The first few months at the estate were extremely nerve-wracking for Vicki. Though she had befriended Carolyn, it took a while longer for Roger and David to warm up to her. David was going through severe behavioral issues and openly showed his contempt for Vicki. Roger, who was in the midst of his own chaotic drama at the time, likewise treated Vicki extremely poorly. Kidnapped Into the past Peter Bradford Fugitive Vicki and Peter Bradford managed to escape from prison, but a guard managed to shoot Vicki in the arm. They fled into the woods and eventually made their way back to the Old House. Ben Stokes treated Vicki's injury and provided them with a place to hide - a secret chamber inside the Collins family mausoleum. During their time there, Vicki had a premonition in which she saw Nathan Forbes murdering Daniel Collins. Peter left Vicki inside the room with a pistol while he returned to Collinwood to gather fresh supplies and to warn Naomi Collins about the apparent threat to Daniel's life. Vicki's premonition turned out to be true as Nathan had hired a man named Noah Gifford to kill Daniel so that Forbes could lay claim to Daniel's inheritance. Daniel found Vicki at the mausoleum and she vowed to watch over him. Noah Gifford caught up with Daniel and attacked him, but Vicki shot him in the back with Peter's revolver, killing him. Dark Shadows: 452, 453, 454, 455 Back to the present Jeff Clark Marriage With a full understanding of who he is, and more importantly, who he was, Jeff Clark came to terms with the fact that he actually was the reincarnation of Vicki's lost love Peter Bradford. Although he still expressed emotional concerns over the matter, Vicki and he agreed to be married. They quickly made an appointment with a justice of the peace who married them at Collinwood in the early morning hours. That evening, they went to the Collinsport Inn to celebrate. Jeff's greatest fear came to pass. Only hours after being married, he was mysteriously pulled back to his native timeline. Dark Shadows: 637 Vicki was inconsolable with grief, but held fast to the notion that their love for one another would somehow reunite them. In the nights that followed, Vicki could feel Jeff's presence in her room, trying to reach out to her. He eventually appeared before her and told her that he only had a little bit of time before the forces governing his situation would force him back to the year 1796. Vicki refused to let him go, stating that she wanted to be with him no matter where or when. Grabbing his hands, Vicki and Jeff/Peter disappeared from Collinwood and traveled back to the 18th century. Dark Shadows: 650 Return to the past Unfortunately, Vicki and Peter returned back to the year 1796 at about the same time that they had left. Vicki was still sentenced to hang for witchcraft, while Jeff was slated for execution for the murder of a man named Noah Gifford. Peter used his unique relationship with the time stream to pull Barnabas Collins from the year 1969 to 1796 to help them. Saving Peter proved to be a relatively easy task. Once again a vampire, Barnabas used his powers to force military commander Nathan Forbes to sign a confession exonerating Bradford. Vicki's troubles however, proved to be more complex. Dark Shadows: 663 Barnabas' nemesis, Angelique had been sent back in time from the 20th century as punishment for betraying Nicholas Blair. Armed with the knowledge that Barnabas would one day escape from his tomb and his curse, she was committed towards making sure that he would forever be hers. Angelique approached Barnabas (aware that this was the 1969 Barnabas and not the 1796 Barnabas) and struck a deal. She would use her powers to save Vicki if Barnabas agreed to remain with her in 1796. Left with no other viable options, Barnabas agreed. Angelique placed a spell on Vicki designed to revive her after her execution. Vicki was hanged and Peter claimed her body. Afterward however, Angelique changed her mind and refused to revive her. She knew that so long as Vicki was alive Barnabas would always love her. It was Barnabas' faithful servant Ben Stokes who saved the day when he cast a lit torch upon Angelique, burning her to ash. With Angelique gone, the spell keeping Vicki insensate was removed and she awakened. Dark Shadows: 663Dark Shadows: 664 Reunited with Peter once again, the two swore to leave Collinsport forever. Dark Shadows: 665 Notes & Trivia * * Many episodes of the series featured an opening narration by Victoria Winters. * In the 2012 feature film, Victoria Winters is played by Bella Heathcote. Actress Alexia Osborne plays a young Victoria Winters. See also References ---- Category:Dark Shadows: The Journey of Victoria Winters/Characters Category:Dark Shadows: 1795 Flashback/Characters Category:1947 character births Category:1797 character deaths Category:Characters who fall to their deaths